


Hunting Girl

by BaronVonChop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, english countryside au, it's a little bit kinky, misuse of riding gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop/pseuds/BaronVonChop
Summary: Boot leather flashing and spurnecks the size of my thumb,This highborn hunter had tastes as strange as they come.- Jethro Tull, “Hunting Girl”





	Hunting Girl

Obi-Wan Kenobi’s boots crunched over the half-frozen dirt of the sunken path. It was a brisk morning in early Spring, and his breath puffed white around his beard. Despite the chill in the air, several birds twittered in the trees, and a squirrel shook the branches of a poplar. The fields which rose gently on either side of the path glittered as the ice crystals on the young grass thawed into dew.

In a whimsical moment, he whistled back at the birds, his cheeks puffing as he mimicked their song. A slightly self-conscious smile lifted the corners of his mustache.

A sound caught Kenobi’s attention: the brazen voice of a distant horn. As he paused to listen, he caught the muffled thunder of hoofbeats, the voices of riders, and the barking of hounds. As the sound grew louder, he made out the gray figures of the riders in the mist.

The hoofbeats swelled, and the next blast of the bugle startled birds into raucous flight from the trees near the lane. Moments later, the lead dogs rushed under the fence, followed by the leaping horses and their riders. Kenobi felt the rumble of the hoofbeats through the soles of his boots as they pounded past, the hounds baying their cacophonous excitement while the riders called to each other, none paying Kenobi any attention.

After the rest of the hunting party had climbed the opposite side and thundered on, one rider still remained on the far side of the fence. Her russet stallion threw his head, breath steaming from his nostrils as he turned in place, his hooves throwing clods of grass.

Obi-Wan Kenobi approached the fence, pushing his cap a little higher on his head as he considered the rider’s predicament. The rider wheeled her horse and spotted him, her pale eyes scowling. Kenobi recognized the sharp features of Asajj Ventress, the lady who owned much of the surrounding land.

With a twist of the reigns, she brought her horse to a stop. She rose in her stirrups, swung one long leg over the saddle, and hopped down onto the grass. As she stomped toward the horse’s head, the stallion turned away, so they ended up circling, hooves and boots trampling the grass

Kenobi climbed through the fence between two planks, emerging on the lady’s side. She stopped and regarded him, her lupine face impassive. He doffed his cap and ducked his head deferentially. She raised her chin, frowning.

Gradually, her dark lips lifted into a crafty smile. Ventress turned to her stallion. Her long fingers undid the bridle and lifted it from the horse’s head. She prowled up to Kenobi, spurs clinking with each step. She walked in a circle around him, as though inspecting his straight back and strong legs. The bridle dangled from her left hand, the rein dragging in the damp grass.

She raised the bridle and held the bit in front of his face. Kenobi’s eyes widened. Ventress narrowed her eyes and set her mouth in an imperious line.

Kenobi rubbed his beard, weighing the situation. Ventress pressed the bit against his lips, still warm and damp from the horse’s mouth. Curiosity overriding reluctance, Kenobi opened his mouth. The bit clicked against his teeth and the taste of metal filled his mouth.

Kenobi waited to see what she would do next. With a haughty smirk, Ventress lifted her riding crop in her other hand. She gave him a moment to look at it before bringing it swishing down on his shoulder. Kenobi winced, nostrils flaring, but he kept the bit in his teeth. She raised her narrow eyebrows, then applied pressure to the crop. Kenobi’s knees bent as he was forced to crouch.

A crease appeared between her eyebrows as she raised the crop again. It whistled down and smacked against his shoulder. Kenobi grunted, tears springing to his eyes. He fell to his knees, the damp grass quickly soaking through his trousers.

She wound the bridle around her left hand, tightening her grip on the leather. His shoulder ached, the riding crop bending as she continued to press down. The pressure leaned him forward while the bridle turned his head to the right. His cap slipped from his head. With his head turned, he could not see where it landed.

With a satisfied hiss, she raised her left leg and placed the hard sole against his right shoulder, wedging the high heel against his collar. Her silver spur spun inches from his eye.

Without warning, she leaned her weight on him. Balance lost, he fell forward. His chest thumped the ground, and the bit flew from his mouth as the air blew from his lungs.

He heard her scoff. She lifted her foot and stepped back. Kenobi raised himself to his hands and knees and reached for the bridle, but she swung it out of reach. He raised his head to look at her. Lifting her chin, she glared down at him, contempt blazing from her pale eyes.

Ventress turned her back on him, coattails swinging, and strode over to her horse. The stallion lowered his head and allowed her to reattach the bridle.

Kenobi watched her, his hands in the damp, chilly grass and his legs splayed out behind him. She did not even look back as she swung up into the saddle, turned her horse’s head toward the fence, and kicked him into motion with a cry. He leaped the fence easily this time, pounded across the path, and clambered up the other side.

Kenobi stood, picking his cap from the ground and slapping the dew off against his thigh. She would soon rejoin her hunting party; the whole encounter had taken only a few short minutes.

The grass began to steam as the sun rose higher, evaporating the dew. As he climbed back through the fence and resumed his walk, Kenobi resolved to come this way more often. He felt sure he could keep the bit in his mouth next time, and he was curious what came next.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I walked the road and crossed a field to go by where the hounds ran hard.  
> And on the master raced: behind the hunters chased to where the path was barred.  
> One fine young lady's horse refused the fence to clear.  
> I unlocked the gate but she did wait until the pack had disappeared.  
> Crop handle carved in bone; sat high upon a throne of finest English leather.  
> The queen of all the pack, this joker raised his hat and talked about the weather.  
> All should be warned about this high born Hunting Girl.  
> She took this simple man's downfall in hand; I raised the flag that she unfurled.  
> Boot leather flashing and spurnecks the size of my thumb.  
> This highborn hunter had tastes as strange as they come.  
> Unbridled passion: I took the bit in my teeth.  
> Her standing over me on my knees underneath.  
> My lady, be discreet. I must get to my feet and go back to the farm.  
> Whilst I appreciate you are no deviate, I might come to some harm.  
> I'm not inclined to acts refined, if that's how it goes.  
> Oh, high born Hunting Girl, I'm just a normal low born so and so.  
> Jethro Tull, “[Hunting Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3n8cCZ-3Eo&feature=youtu.be&t=66)”


End file.
